1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a skin-friendly bandage or dressing for covering wounds, burns or similar damages of the human skin, or ostomi openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,748 is known a skin-friendly dressing comprising a water soluble or water swellable hydrocolloid, a water-insoluble, viscous elastomeric binder and optionally also a tackifying resin. This known dressing is formed as a sealing pad having bevelled outer edges and optionally also, if annular, a bevelled inner edge.
From EP Patent Application No. 164 319 is known a pressure relieving bandage comprising a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer containing a hydrocolloid, a foam layer provided with cuts dividing the foam layer, into sections, and a film layer between the adhesive layer and the foam layer. Because of the cuts in the foam layer, it is possible to remove one or more foam sections without damaging the bandage.
The dressings described in this and other similar patents are rather stiff as they must have a considerable thickness in order to contain a sufficient amount of moisture absorbing materials.